


Can you fit a fourth?

by SayaO7



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayaO7/pseuds/SayaO7
Summary: 一天夜里，疲惫的Shuhrat登上了一个性爱直播网站。一切都很顺利直到他看见他的同班同学Marius正在上演一出好戏。





	Can you fit a fourth?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can you fit a fourth?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261601) by [DatGirlSuzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie). 



Shuhrat面前和往常一样摆着一堆作业，等待着他的关注。除去机械工程的概念证据项目，电路系统集合的幻灯片展示，和必须提交的文学论文，零零碎碎的作业依旧不依不饶地缠着他。今天下午Shuhrat已经花了额外半个小时在学校餐厅，在文学课之前匆匆整理了些微积分考试的重点笔记，因为没睡几天好觉而积累起来的压力神经紧绷。上课时他无精打采，思想游离在课堂之外：渐渐从老师喋喋不休的嘴上飘远，落在周围的同学身上。好吧，特别的那一个身上：Marius Streicher。

他们俩算得上是好朋友。仅仅好到见面时会挥手微笑，偶尔在咖啡厅分享学习笔记，同时抱怨大学生活中的蠢事，但却和能亲密地坐在一起的状态有些距离。Shuhrat暗自希冀这个局面能有所改变——本来可以改变的，他想到。Marius拒绝了他的约会请求，当然这只是因为Marius现在没有精力去处理一段感情，而且他和Shuhrat在一起时重点放在学习上更有意义一点，而不是性爱。至少这是德国人给出的解释。Marius在他印象里是个非常诚实的人，所以Shuhrat想去相信——

“Kessikbayev，”教授提高的声音瞬间刺穿了Shuhrat神游天外的脑袋，注意到周围同学们期盼的目光时就知道他搞砸了。

“是的，教授？”

教室里回荡起一片隐忍的笑声告诉Shuhrat“是的教授”明显是个错误的回答。他弓着身子坐回去，教授在讲台上给了他一个细微的，带着些许同情的表情。“别掉队，Kessikbayev，这周就快结束了。”

感谢上天现在已经是周四晚上了，周五没有排课意味着他可以在这堂课下课之后尽早开始他的周末。Shuhrat冲出教室时下意识让视线避开那顶淡棕色的，毛茸茸的脑袋，不想引起不必要的尴尬。虽然他渴望着加深友谊，但看在他刚刚才在全班面前出丑的份上还得继续等待下一次机会。

他在咖啡厅前停下脚步，孤单而烦躁，心不在焉地把奶精和蜂蜜加入马克杯里搅拌着。Shuhrat盯着杯壁的烤瓷画，是一只站在雪里的小企鹅。这还挺…可爱的。皱起的眉头在他额际留下沟壑，从鼻子里呼出一声叹息，幻想着他的同班同学也在这里。他或许应该对那只企鹅做出更聪明的评价。Marius在课上十分安静，但他在私下却能毫无保留地与Shuhrat分享他的意见，即便乌兹别克人总是轻易地用话语把他噎住。或许这才是Marius不愿跟他约会的原因，他说的太多又带着批评的意味。但Marius从来都是赞同地点头，时不时加上他自己的观点。（当他想的时候他会变得很烦躁，虽说太过少有，而且在他身边总是一种甜蜜到疼痛的体验。）可能正如Marius所说他手头并没有时间去谈恋爱。或者…Marius只是没有像Shuhrat喜欢他那样喜欢Shuhrat。这个想法混着发凉的咖啡沉重地坠着他的胃，引起一阵抽搐。他几乎是艰难地踱步回家，试图把注意力放在随便什么别的东西上，什么都好。

打开寝室门Shuhrat第一时间打开了他的笔记本，整个身体瘫在大学提供的木头椅子上。他点开他的收藏夹，从那些点击过的（谨慎地备注着“不是黄片”，“绝壁不是黄片”和“不是最喜欢的黄片”）网页开始浏览着，尝试转移注意力。可能他只是需要通过生理上的释放来缓解那些他处理不了的压力罢了。Shuhrat一边给自己打着手枪一边浏览着，但他知道这并没有起什么作用。这些他早先尝试过的网页在今夜显得十分无聊，他想找些新鲜玩意来洗刷今天的坏运气。

或许…某些他从未涉及的东西会有帮助。Shuhrat决定去尝试直播网站——当然他是知道这些网站的存在的，但并没有想去频繁尝试。敲击键盘输入“男同直播”这几个关键词，点进搜索引擎丢出的第一个链接。摆在Shuhrat眼前的是数不过来的火辣演出——全部都是直播，有些是付费才能进入的，另外一些则是免费观看，但额外要求需要加钱。Shuhrat决定点进免费区，不想刚开始就陷得那么深。他的手指在鼠标滚轮上滑动着，又不断地点击“下一页”按钮，直到他看见一张熟悉的脸，与Marius有些许相同的脸。

他收紧了下颚，为太沉迷于那个德国人甚至把这个主播“Jäger”看成Marius而感到羞愧。可从直播间的名字和封面来看这明显就是他的同班同学——淡栗色的短发，毛茸茸的样子让人忍不住想去用手指轻轻梳理，精瘦的躯干和淡色的皮肤，和那双映射着同自己一样的蓝眸…

Shuhrat意识到自己已经点进直播间的时候已经来不及后悔了，尽管他真的，真的不应该点进去的。但…这不是Marius，这只是某个长得像Marius的人。他不用有罪恶感的。视频缓冲了一下，但这点时间根本不够Shuhrat在听到扩音器里那声呻吟时慌乱地把耳机翻出来，按下静音按钮。他虽然今年幸运地没有分到室友，但这些墙薄的跟纸一样。终于把一切都安排好，耳机安稳地包裹住双耳，Shuhrat取消静音并调整到合适的音量——那个男声…太像Marius了，他心想到。还有那张脸，在那人做出动作时更像他了：在套弄自己的老二时左眼轻轻抽动，笑起来脸颊上印上浅浅的酒窝。这一定是他，Shuhrat暗暗决定。他的心脏剧烈鼓动着，几乎要跳出胸腔——他把Marius每一个细微动作尽收眼底，腹肌在每一次浅薄的呼吸下收缩又放松，覆盖着一层肌肉的手臂弯曲，纤长的手指包裹着阴茎，每一件对于Shuhrat都太过美好。Marius的——好吧，“Jäger”的——整个躯体都开始颤抖起来，由于快感而不堪重负，Shuhrat自然而然地开始幻想屏幕上那张满足的表情都是因为他而产生的。夜幕已经低垂，他估摸Marius的直播已经快到尾声。Shuhrat恐慌起来，在德国人结束之前连忙去注册了一个账号，手指慌乱地敲击着键盘。

他连想都不用想便敲入借记卡信息，选择“Fuze”这个词作为昵称时刚好看见Jäger颤抖着射精，白浊撒满胸膛，大声的呻吟充满了Shuhrat的耳机。他肯定有一阵没自慰才能射成这样，Shuhrat想到，或者他一直都这样压抑自己？屏幕中的男人在高潮的余韵中断断续续地喘息呜咽，一阵颤栗顺着乌兹别克人的脊柱向腹股沟爬去。Shuhrat忽然回忆起Marius没时间谈恋爱的说辞——或许这就是原因。毕竟对伴侣承认性爱主播这种副业太过羞耻了，即使有勇气说出来，对方是否同意让你继续下去也是一个问题。甚至可能会被敲诈、勒索、造谣…这些都太过危险。再说直播比约会获利更多。

尽管Shuhrat的大脑在呼呼作响地运转着，他的眼睛却从没离开过屏幕。他能看出来这次强烈的高潮对Marius的影响；这个男人疲惫而满足地瘫倒在床上，脖颈向后倾斜出一个完美的弧度，刚好能让观众看到他的喉结在每一次呼吸时上下滚动。欣赏着Marius沉浸于极乐的模样，Shuhrat加快了他套弄自己阴茎的速度，不想错过对着Marius射精的机会。他幻想着Jäger 之所以会呻吟喘息攀上高峰都是因为他，因为Shuhrat把他压在身下。只有他能给予Marius天堂般的快感，把他操穿，让他由于难以承受过多的刺激而眼睛上翻。他快速地用坚挺的阴茎操入拳头，想象着他的朋友在被他操干时会发出什么样子的呜咽。屏幕另外一端几乎是静默的，那个英俊却略显单薄的男人四仰八叉地躺在床单上恢复着，浅浅的呼吸装饰着细微的呻吟，一切都是如此完美。Shuhrat忍不住想要更多，他需要更多，而且必须是完全属于他的。

Marius翻滚了一下躺在身侧，蓝眸子滚动着扫视着屏幕下方的聊天框。“wow，谢谢大家的支持！等不及下次见到你们了！” 德国人脸上那抹笑容对于Shuhrat是那么熟悉以至于让他的心隐隐作痛，也随之停下了手淫的动作。罪恶感如同巨浪拍打着Shuhrat，一边盯着屏幕上的男人似鸟一般地欢快的说着话。“希望你们喜欢今天的直播。我知道我玩的很开心，但我还是一直喜欢跟你们一起。”

他不应该继续看下去了。这是他的同班同学，他的挚友，他暗恋的对象，但——随后Marius用手指蘸着他光裸胸膛上的精液并且放到嘴边，舌尖舔舐着指节然后整根没入，把那些液体全部吮吸到嘴里。现在Shuhrat紧紧地盯着屏幕上完全裸着的男人，性欲最终打败了微不足道的罪恶感并占了上风。Jäger 依旧在不知满足地品尝着自己前几分钟才射出的精液，摄像头记录着他饥渴的，眼睛半眯的样子。每一次的吞咽只能让Shuhrat下腹的性欲灼烧得更加旺盛，他需要感受到Marius的嘴巴包裹着他的老二，像现在这样品尝自己一样品尝他的。Marius看起来平静了不少，正把被唾液浸湿的手指往大腿上蹭，而Shuhrat恐慌地意识到这是他和Marius周二一起上课之前最后一个能看见他光裸姿态的机会。

被性欲折磨的烦躁不安的Shuhrat在一股冲动之下在直播间里送了50美金，顺带着一个言简意赅的问题：“我一直送的话你会继续吗？”。Jäger一定是看见了这条信息，男人皱起眉头，头转向床头柜上的电子钟。终于，Marius带给他的催眠一般的感觉消散了，Shuhrat发现了背景里墙上贴着的海报，装满书籍的桌子。他曾经进过那个房间，他知道这是属于Marius的。如果他之前还对这个主播的身份有所怀疑，现在他百分之百确信这是他的朋友了。Marius纠结的时候发出小声的哼哼，随之用他在课上回答问题的轻快声音回答。

“当然，我会继续直播的，但你知道我已经射过一次了所以我…有点累。”Jäger笑起来，“我不能保证坚持最好的状态了。但我一直都喜欢为了你再坚持一会儿。你知道吧？”Marius轻笑起来，胸肌随着动作上下起伏，这令Shuhrat本就硬到发痛的阴茎更加紧绷。现在他得兑现他的承诺了。Shuhrat又充进20美金，并命令直播者给自己指交。不是最富有表现力的要求，不过现在他只想现在，立刻，让充血的老二释放，脑子里并没有多余的空间去构建一个复杂的命令。

“喜欢经典，我看出来了。” Jäger看起来很放松，甚至在微笑：显然他是比较经常做直播的，才能拥有这么多观众和如此在镜头前如此自然的姿态。Marius斜靠在后背上张开双腿，开始回应Shuhrat的要求，那双蜜般的眼睛紧闭着。他开始在自己的小洞上画着圈，那圈肌肉明显因为早先被过分使用泛着红色，Shuhrat看着男人迫切地遵从自己的指令而倒吸了一口气。手指在Jäger的屁股里轻松地进进出出，每次都努力扩张着男人的身体。Shuhrat恋爱了，他一定是深陷爱河，不然如何解释眼前这个场景能令他如此欲火中烧？

他难以自持地再一次抚慰起性器，脑袋幻想着屏幕上那个温暖的小穴一点点吞吃下自己阴茎时的快感，那一定棒极了。随着Marius沾满体液而泛着光的手指干进他的身体，乌兹别克人越来越粗暴地撸动着老二，弓起的脊背几乎笼罩住笔记本屏幕，被欲望灼烧着。Jäger换了个姿势，两只手一起强硬地拉开小穴，炫耀一般向观众展示自己的身体。看着他充满淫欲的样子，一阵电流猛的划过Shuhrat抽动的阴茎，险些从椅子上摔下来。天哪，他就快到了，就差那么一点。Marius调整了一下镜头角度——让Shuhrat看的更清楚——然后把四根手指一起猛推进后穴，粘稠反光的润滑液顺着交合处滴下。

由于被撑开的感觉呻吟着，Jäger激烈地用半只手操着自己，皱着眉眼，唇瓣张开快速地换气；他的手指一定是碰到前列腺了。他晃动着腰肢，猛烈地攻击着那束敏感的神经，尽管那儿已经因为之前Shuhrat错过的演出而酸痛不已。（他下决心他再也不会错过这个。）他的脑海又陷回那个幻觉中，闭上眼睛来说服自己Marius现在躺在他身下，承受着他的抽插而断断续续地呻吟，包裹住阴茎的不是他的手而是Marius的屁股，像是天生为了被操一样完美地服侍着他。Shuhrat颤抖着，小声咒骂着，汗水渐渐在关节处积攒起来。潮水般的快感一波接一波地击打着他脆弱的神经，但这还不够。他想看更多。他想要他的老二干进Marius，想看德国人呻吟着渴求他。他突然意识到他可以的，虽说不是他自己的阴茎，但一个差不多的替代品可以。

Shuhrat腾出一只手匆忙在对话框里输入一串指令，让直播者用假阳具，并又充了一笔钱。Marius看起来完全没有因为这个要求而惊讶，手指滑出后穴后，甚至冲着镜头眨了眨眼。伸手从床上拿起一个假阴茎，Jäger熟练地把那玩意吞进嘴里做了一个深喉，简单润滑之后对准一开一合的小洞。那张小嘴贪婪地把粗长的阴茎吸入，Shuhrat的白日梦在这一刻几乎栩栩如生起来，穴口被Jäger抽动那个塑胶制品操着自己的动作弄得红肿不堪。

Shuhrat突然有了一个令他颤栗的想法，在他的胸腔里搅起一阵波澜，就是Marius做这些都是为了取悦他一人，尽管他知道严格来讲Marius这么做是为了赚点外快。想起这场演出其他人也是可以观看的，Shuhrat快速地扫了一眼之前他缩小了的聊天框。映入眼帘的是成百上千的评论，都在描述着对这个德国人肮脏下流的幻想，一阵由嫉妒引起的抽搐席卷了他。

“他不是你的。”Shuhrat提醒着自己，但强烈的占有欲依旧孜孜不倦地冲刷着他的内心。他多么想把德国人按在身下，狠狠操他直到两人都喘息不止。他想让Jäger——不，Marius——因为他而止不住地呻吟，乞求Shuhrat给他更多。注意力又回到了屏幕上的男人，他重新调整了姿势，半趴在床上脑袋冲着镜头，好让观众欣赏他越来越接近高潮的神情。

听着Marius努力干着自己屁股发出的呜咽声，Shuhrat的手掌和短裤早已被龟头流出的前液浸湿。“我要忍不住了。”他想着，喘息愈加粗重。但他不得不强迫自己停下，以防在Marius之前高潮，珍惜着他直播的每一秒。谁知道Marius还会不会有下一次直播？他徒劳地试图移开眼前的画面，好让他不断吐着前液的老二休息一下，但他做不到，Marius的每一帧他都不想错过。

不幸的是Shuhrat根本抵御不了眼前的场景：Jäger断断续续地呻吟着，脸上带着因刺激而迷离的表情，和吞吐着那根粗大的假阴茎的肿胀的小洞。他配合着Marius操着自己的频率做出最后冲刺，羞愧而绝望地射了出来。这次激烈的高潮来得毫无防备，如同被棒球赛场上的投球手狠狠地揍了一拳。射精后的无力感伴随着愉悦席卷了他的身体，Marius的肚子被他的精液灌满的画面在脑海中挥之不去。操，那样的Marius看上去一定棒极了。Jäger在他身下被射的满身都是，手指一点点地把浓浆刮走，品尝佳肴似的吮吸着。下流的幻想使Shuhrat的阴茎抽动了一下，一声呻吟从乌兹别克人唇瓣间泻出。

他的头慵懒地仰着，保持这个姿势躺了一会儿，手指漫无目的地在胸膛上那些精液中打着转。德国人乖巧地躺在他身边，带着鼻音的呼吸因为高潮而沉重。他像是刚从水里捞上来一样，被浸湿却依旧美好，栗色的发丝湿哒哒地黏在前额。柔和的面部轮廓在Shuhrat的视线中是如此清晰，红肿的唇瓣近在咫尺，稍稍张开以便呼吸。Shuhrat发觉Marius没有神奇的出现在他身边时失望地叹了口气——仅仅是另外一个白日梦罢了。揉揉疲劳的双眼，Shuhrat撑起身子环视着昏暗的小房间，想去看看几点了。但就在这时他的注意力再一次被一声响亮的呻吟夺走。

Jäger依旧在操着自己的屁股，但当Shuhrat发觉哪里不一样时血液又一次不知疲倦地向下半身奔腾而去。那个男人在努力把另一根细一些的塑胶阴茎插进屁股里，脸因为疼痛而可怜兮兮地皱着，但没有惊讶在里面。刚刚他妈的发什么什么？Shuhrat飞快地查看刚刚他错过的评论，一个昵称为“Blitz”的用户捐了五十美金并且要求Marius用两根一起操自己。

两根阴茎尽职尽责地撑开Jäger的后穴，在体内横冲直撞的欲望让Shuhrat头晕目眩，发热的脑袋里只剩下一个想法：他想要Marius。他把聊天框拖拽到一边，欣赏着男人集中精力的样子。那根假阴茎终于完全捅入Jäger的体内时他泻出一声满足的呜咽，看起来被自己的身体的承受能力惊讶到了。但德国人的表情在他开始一起挪动两根阳具时有了变化。

Marius充分发挥着身体的弹性，遵从着Blitz的要求两只手扶着阴茎底部艰难地操着自己。每一次阴茎进出小穴，男人都会发出渴望的呻吟，伴随着着疼痛的颤音音调愈加高昂。Shuhrat不确定Marius是不是经常干这种事——他喜欢被这样完全操开的感觉吗？无论如何，当下他正在尽力做到最好，而且这并非易事。德国人缓慢却坚定地开始把两根阴茎握在一起抽插着，Shuhrat只能楞楞地看着眼前火辣的演出，感叹着Marius的身体。男人逐渐放松下来，每一次的动作都更加流畅，速度也随之加快，阴茎轻轻抽搐着滴着水。Shuhrat重新握住了他酸痛的阴茎撸动着，大脑一片混沌——操，他可以和Marius来一个3p，完全没有问题的。他可以考虑和别人分享Marius，如果德国人能因为被两根老二一起操干而发出如此下流的呻吟。

Shuhrat的手抚过腹肌上干涸的精液，猜测着在他进入直播间前Marius今晚到底高潮了几次。现在他紧绷着身体，呜咽中带着些许啜泣的声音，顺从地服侍金主们的肮脏幻想。从某种程度上来说几乎称得上可爱，尽管Marius几乎要被这些命令折磨到虚脱。在Shuhrat捐钱想下达其他需求的前一秒，Blitz再一次送出一笔钱，带着一条简洁明了的信息。

“再加一根。”

Shuhrat怔怔地盯着钱数，一百二十刀。操他的。

“你今天晚上真的很饥渴啊。”Jäger对着镜头说道，短而轻快的笑声在耳机中回荡，Shuhrat知道他在跟Blitz讲话；无论这人是谁。Marius缓慢地转身，在抽屉里挑出第三根性爱玩具。至少那玩意看起来十分柔软，而且比已经在他屁股里的要细很多，类似于拉珠。看着德国人给那个玩具做润滑时Shuhrat不确定他是惊喜还是震惊，但他的老二肯定是喜欢这个场景的，无论大脑怎么想。而且从Marius脸上那抹自信的笑容来看，他本人也很喜欢这个命令。Shuhrat加快了自慰的速度，同时Marius也把那根塑料制品对准了胀满的后穴。尽管已经被两根阴茎好好地扩张过，插入的过程对Jäger来说依旧艰难痛苦。Shuhrat目不转睛地注视着Marius的五官难受地皱成一团，每一寸的进入都使他不得不停下适应被撕裂一般的疼痛，带着哭腔地喘息，随后继续向前推进。

Shuhrat当然不介意Marius这么磨蹭，他并不想让男人弄伤自己。德国人能做到这样他已经十分震惊了——同时那些不可告人的幻想又充斥在他的脑海：他可以先用玩具干他，屁股里夹着那根东西再用自己的老二操进去。这是Shuhrat以前从没想过的，但现在这个想法在他的脑袋里生根发芽，叫嚣着主人的注意。从Marius现在的表现来看他会喜欢的不得了——被Shuhrat钉在身下，肚子被玩具和阴茎填满，胀到他动弹不得。Jäger现在半是疼痛半是享受地叫着，淫荡的呻吟全部化作情欲冲向Shuhrat的下半身，他又一次被推向顶峰。

他注意到Marius可怜的阴茎完全被他的主人忽视了，正轻轻颤动着流着前液。把第三根阴茎放进屁股里占据了他每一点注意力。几分钟的期待之后，Jäger的身体终于完全接纳了三根阴茎。尽管痛苦在他的脸上显而易见，但更多是一种得意洋洋的神态，颤抖的呻吟充斥着欲望穿过Shuhrat的耳机。Shuhrat意识到如果他能和Marius在一起有多少花样可以玩。他知道如果疼痛感已经难以承受Jäger会主动停下的，可是他没有——说不定他是个受虐狂？或许仅仅是他很会在观众眼前表演罢了。

无论如何，眼前Marius的括约肌在三根阴茎的抽插下不断痉挛着，指引着Shuhrat迈向高潮。在他的脑海之中，Marius在他面前张开双腿，只对着他一个人，屁股高高抬起，三根假阴茎被包裹在那个火热紧致的小穴里。Shuhrat强硬地把手指挤进假阴茎造成的空隙中，把德国人的身体撑到极致。他狠狠地把自己的老二干进那个空隙里，Marius爆发出尖锐的喊叫，疼痛和愉悦一起拍打着他脆弱的神经而抽泣着，混乱不堪地乞求Shuhrat出去的同时又渴求他操进来。Marius的身体止不住地抽搐着，被假阴茎塞满，在高潮带来的狂喜中哭叫Shuhrat的名字…

他一心沉浸在幻想中，几乎没有意识到顶峰的来临，回过神来时下腹的紧绷感和胸膛上的粘稠感是仅存的证据。一点白浊射到了他的嘴上，Shuhrat从床边拽来一件T恤随意擦拭了一下。迷雾般的情欲逐渐散去，剩下射精过后的满足感，等待着不应期的到来。

随意瞥了一眼显示屏，Shuhrat发现第三个伙伴加入并送出50美金。最后一条评论让他的心脏几乎跳出胸腔。

“一如既往精彩的表演。周二课上见。”

这个由昵称为“Bandit”的用户发出的消息让Shuhrat恐慌不已，本能的排斥着这句话的真实性，说服自己这是他高潮过后的幻觉。他又仔细地把这些单词拼凑在一起——是的，他还认识字。课，周二。他显然没在对Shuhrat说，他在跟Jäger说——不，不是，更可怕的是他们在跟Marius说。Shuhrat找回些理智，猜测起Bandit的身份。或许他只是在幻想能跟跟Jäger在日常生活中相见？说真的，如果Shuhrat不认识Marius，在这场演出之后他也愿意跨过屏幕去找他本人。

“一样。周二见。”Blitz评论道。

Shuhrat关上了笔记本电脑。诡异。太诡异了。他慢悠悠爬上床，那两个名字在脑海中挥之不去。Blitz。Bandit。他们两个到底他妈的是谁，为什么要花这么多钱来看Marius？但…。Shuhrat懊恼地滚到床另一边，一点罪恶感在他胃里踢动着。他花的钱没比这两个人少。

但现在忧虑这两个人的身份并没有作用，现在Shuhrat只能忍受着暗恋对象身上的另外一个谜题。他无声地坠入睡眠的深渊，那儿有Marius在他身边安稳的睡着，甜蜜而平静。

Shuhrat被手机闹铃拽出梦乡，现在几近傍晚，夕阳穿过窗户洒满卧室。看了一眼时间，他意识到他睡过了微积分课之前的晚饭。

和Marius一起上的微积分课。

上周四深夜的记忆像一列铁皮火车一般碾轧过大脑，Shuhrat意识到离上课没几分钟了，而且这回他决定要勇敢的坐在Marius身边。他必须冒这个险，抢占先机。如果他能看着Marius往屁股里塞三根老二，他肯定可以在课上和他分享笔记。Shuhrat会坐在Marius几英寸远的地方，坐在不到一周前他刚刚付钱命令他他操自己的男人旁边——说不定这是个能更加自信的优势呢。Shuhrat开始穿衣服，抱怨着胯下开始蠢蠢欲动的老二。他现在不需要这种麻烦事，他得快点去上课，去见Marius。通过微积分课程的重要性和Marius对他的吸引力让Shuhrat左右为难，如果离他那么近，Shuhrat的注意力肯定不会集中在课堂上。咬了咬下唇，他锁上房间的门，暗自希望不会有人注意到他拉链下的半勃。

今天Shuhrat特地赶在教授之前来到教室，希望能跟Marius——Jäger?不，Marius。他的Marius——说上几句话。Marius是一个十分守时的人，常常教训（开玩笑般地）Shuhrat不能总是迟到，无论是上课还是约好去吃饭。他看见了他的朋友，正打算挥手打招呼时发觉德国人被两个陌生人夹在中间。应该是一起上微积分课的，Shuhrat想到，并朝他们走去。

“嘿，Shuhrat！”Marius精力充沛地朝他打招呼，语气明显十分欢快，“这些是我的新朋友，我今天刚认识的！他们是Elias和Dominic！”


End file.
